


Jeff Atkins Imagines

by cactiem



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Jeff Atkins imagines from my Tumblr





	Jeff Atkins Imagines

"Hey, Y/N are you going to Jessica's party tonight?" Jeff asked you, putting an arm around your shoulders.

 

"Of course. Where else would I be other than by the side of my friend? Who might I add needs to find himself a girlfriend." You playfully nudged his side. You and Jeff have been close friends for ages now, meeting through your parents. He's like your brother. You're always helping him out and he's always helping you out. "You've been too focused on Clay's love life that you forgot about your own." Jeff groaned. It was always the same when he tells you to come to parties. You're not the biggest fan of them, with all the drunk guys hitting on you and trying to get in your pants you'd much rather stay at home in the comfort of your own bed, so you try and set Jeff up hoping one of these times he won't make you come to a party. You know he's only doing it to help you but you still hate it.

 

-

 

The party was already in full swing when you got there. You walked through the front door and was met with a wave of "Y/L/N!" And cheers from a group of clearly drunk friends. You acknowledged them with a wave before making your way to the kitchen where you spotted Jeff leaning on the island watching the interaction that was happening on the couch between Clay and Hannah. You crept up to him and whispered in his ear. "What are you doing?" Making Jeff jump.

 

"Jeez, Y/N don't do that. You scared me." He laughed, greeting you with a hug. "Clay and Hannah are having a conversation because of me." He boasted.

 

"I can see. It's seems to be going really well so why are you still standing here watching them? Go have fun and find a nice girl to talk to and dance. That girl over there in the grey dress is totally checking you out."

 

"Y/N..." He groaned. He was definitely to sober for your antics but he was driving tonight so he couldn't drink.

 

"What? I'm your wing woman remember. So go talk to her." You replied pushing him in the direction of the girl in the grey dress and handing him a red cup of liquid courage. When he got over there him and the girl immediately hit it off and you smiled to yourself knowing your work has been done.

 

You decided to stay at the party for a bit and hang out with Zach. He was another one of your friends. You were talking about biology and watching a game of beer pong when someone shouted. "Atkins, we need you to go on a beer run!"

 

"Sure thing!" He replied holding his cup in the air as acknowledgment. Jeff told the girl he was with that he won't be long and started heading to his car before you stopped him.

 

"Jeff, I'll go get the beer. I was heading out anyway."

 

"Y/N, it's fine I'll go. I've only had a couple of beers, the rest of the night I had coke."

 

"Exactly. All I've had tonight is coke. I'm more sober than you. Besides, you're having fun and really hitting it off with that girl. You should stay." You handed Jeff his red cup back. "Also, my car is easier to get to."

 

"Y/N-"

 

"I'm going and that's final, Jeffery." You insisted.

 

"Fine." He replied, slightly unhappy at your stubbornness. As you were walking away he added. "Be safe."

 

"Always am." You winked. "I'll be back in no time." You reassured Jeff giving him your famous smile to which he chuckled.

 

-

 

The beer run was supposed to take no longer than 30 minutes max. "Atkins, where's the beer, man?" Someone asked him.

 

"Y/N went and got it. They're not back yet?" He asked, worry filled his voice. Normally if you were running late or something you would have called or texted him. 'Maybe she just got distracted with helping someone or is talking to someone' he thought but as time went on his worry only increased. Jeff tried calling you but it kept going to voicemail. Sirens could be heard and instead of them getting quieter they got louder. When Jeff heard them he ran outside and saw ambulances drive down the road.

 

-

 

When Clay was walking home he got to the intersection and saw the result of an accident. He saw your car and his instincts kicked in, running over to your car. You had blood dripping down your face, from the gash on your head, and you were unconscious. "Y/N! Y/N, can you hear me? Stay with me, Y/N." Clay said trying to open your door. He called for help reporting the accident and was told help was on the way but Clay had a bad feeling, you didn't look like you were in the best shape. "No, no, no." He kept saying over and over again whilst trying to open your door. Clay was helplessly watching on as the life drained from you.

 

The paramedics came and moved him out of the way, watching them try and resuscitate you. Clay was brought from his thoughts by someone, who he realised was Jeff when he turned around, shouting his name. "Clay, what's going on?" Clay opened his mouth to say something but shut it again, he had no clue how to tell his friend that his best friend has been in an accident. "That's- that's Y/N's car? What happened Clay?" Jeff demanded, deep down he knew the answer he just hoped that it wasn't true.

 

"I'm- I'm so sorry Jeff-" Clay started but got interrupted by Jeff.

 

"No, no, don't say it. Please don't say it." Jeff's voice broke. Clay looked at him with empathy.

 

"I'm sorry." Clay's voice was quiet. Jeff shook his head in denial and tried to push Clay out of the way to get to your car but Clay managed to hold him back to stop him from seeing you like this. He knew it would break his heart.

 

"It was supposed to me." Jeff said, barely audible.

 

"What?" Clay asked confused.

 

"It was supposed to be me who went on the beer run. The guys asked me but Y/N was stubborn and went instead. It's supposed to be me in that car right now, Clay not Y/N."

 

"Don't say that, Jeff. You had no idea. No one had any idea that this could have happened." Jeff stopped listening to Clay and watched on as the paramedics pronounced you dead and put a white sheet over you. If Clay wasn't holding him he would have fell to the ground. His legs buckled underneath him and he just broke down, tears falling freely on his face.

 

"It should have been me."


End file.
